Queen Ariella Jonaston
Queen Ariella Jonaston, born Ariella May on December 25, 1990, is the current ruler of the Kingdom of D'Italia. She is the fourth female to ever rule D'Italia. She is the only child of Queen Teresa May and peasant, James Mills. Maydidn't learn of her royal position until the death of her mother. As princess of D'Italia, Ariella undertook royal duties on behalf of the Queen and represented her at functions overseas. She was celebrated for her charity work in foreign countries. She has opened many orphanages in her kingdom. Her wedding to King Nicolas Jonaston of Fort Dallen Castle on February 14, was held at St. Lincoln's Cathedral and reached a global television audience of over 970 million. Early Life Ariella was born in the small peasant town of Normon, in the Kingdom of Silus. Ariella is the first and only child of Queen Teresa May. When she was five years old, her mother disappeared. She was then raised by her father James Mills. Ariella believed her mother was dead until soldiers visited her home and told her of her mother's illness. When Ariella was twelve years old, she discovered she was a princess and was moved into her family palace and begand training as a royal princess. Ariella's father did not move into the palace. He instead stayed in Normon with his wifeand two youngest daughters. Dark Magic Ariella discovered her magic when she was eight years old. She and peasant Selena GeRusso, also a carrier of dark magic, were in the forrest when the two of them accidently extracted and froze the heart of a horse. Since her discovery, Ariella practiced good magic, against her will to do bad. Death of Queen Teresa May In the Summer of 2008, Queen Teresa May sailed to London for a royal wedding. She did not return. It was said that the ship had crashed, killing all of it's passengers. Princess Ariella was the only living relative of Queen Teresa. The land searched for more relatives to take over as King. Ariella however, thought she could do it herself. Coronation Ariella was crowned Queen of the Kingdom of D'Italia on September 4, 2008. Royal Duties Personal Interests Titles and Honours '25 December 1990 -' Her Royal Highness Princess Ariella May of D'Italia. '4 September 2008 -' Her Royal Highness Queen Ariella May of D'Italia. '14 February 2009 -' ''Her Royal Highness Queen Ariella Jonaston of D'Italia. '' Marriage and Family After being under pressure to marry since the death of her mother, Ariella and long time friend King Nicolas Jonaston became engaged on November 22, 2008. The engagement ring consisted of 14 solitaire diamonds surrounding a 12 carat oval blue Ceylon sapphire set in 18 carat white gold. The ring belonged to King Nicolas's grandmother, Queen Catherine Jonaston. Nineteen year old Queen Ariella May married King Nicholas Jonaston on February 14, 2009 and became Queen Ariella Jonaston of D'Italia. Following their marriage, Ariella gave birth to Prince Nicolas Zoy Jonaston II, on September 20, 2009. Queen Ariella gave birth on November 23, 2011 to Princess Charlotte Amelia Jonaston and Princess Margaret Catherine Jonaston.